


Come Back

by rosettaevans16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, I think?, M/M, Mild Gore, POV First Person, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosettaevans16/pseuds/rosettaevans16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last night, I had a dream...<br/>(Jean's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> A writing prompt from my drama class somehow spawned this.

Last night, I had a dream. It was the same as most dreams I have nowadays. Except this time, I almost let myself believe it was real. You were in it. Alive, whole, smiling that damn heart-melting, angelic smile of yours. The sun shone down on the clearing we stood in, illuminating your face until it seemed like it was in fact you who was giving off such a glow. The warm light brought out every sparkle in your eye, and every freckle smattered across your cheeks. You always hated them, those small marks. Yet I could never understand why. They made you… you. I loved every single one of them.

Last night, I had a dream. You were right there in front of me, so solid and real. I could almost reach out and touch you, grasp your hand and pull you close to me, just like I used to do all those years ago when we were trainees. I missed doing that: wrapping my arms around you and holding you flush against my chest, being content with listening to the slow sound of your breathing and the steady rhythm of your heartbeat. Back then, I was certain that I could listen to your heartbeat forever.

Last night, I had a dream. You reached forward and gently took my hand in yours, the warmth from your palm spreading up my arm in a way that had my cheeks burning and a smile breaking across my face. You leaned toward me and kissed my warm cheek, and my heart jumped at the feeling of your soft lips brushing against my skin. You told me that you loved me -- those three words that I'd been craving to hear since the day I met you. And I loved you too. I loved you with all of my damn heart, and I would love you forever.

Last night, I had a dream. And I completely lost control of it. Your beautiful smile suddenly became sad, as you stepped back and released my hand. I didn’t understand what you were doing. Had I done something wrong? A single tear slipped down your face, and you forced yourself to smile once again: that same sad, heart breaking smile. Why were you crying? What had happened? You repeated your words from before to me; I love you. And then, softer; I'm sorry.

Last night, I had a dream. And in an instant, it transformed into a nightmare. No longer were there the bright, sunny meadows, the loving smiles, and the kisses shared. Suddenly, we were thrown into a dark street, the same dark street as back then. Your lifeless form lay in front of me, the right half of your face and torso ripped clean from the rest of your body. Your once beautiful, glowing freckled featured suddenly pale and splattered with your own dried blood. The life had been sapped from your once sparkling, smiling eyes. There was nothing I could do in that moment: I could not move; I could not think; I could not breathe. So I just stood there in front of your lifeless form, and I cried.

Last night, I had a dream. And I woke up crying, screaming your name.

Marco.

Last night, I had a dream. It was the same as most dreams I have nowadays. Except this time, I truly let myself believe it was real.

Marco…

Please, come back...

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to my beta ----> http://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuryandglass/


End file.
